


No los necesitó

by Eider_Kings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harley aprendio de Dr. Papá, M/M, No Team Cap friendly, Steve es un idiota, Tony Stark bamf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eider_Kings/pseuds/Eider_Kings
Summary: Después de Siberia y de la traición de su antiguo equipo Tony decide arreglar sus prioridades y, cuando el momento llega esta listo para enfrentarlo, por supuesto que Steve quería venir cuando todo estaba listo para tomar el mando, pero Tony ya no tiene nada de eso.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	No los necesitó

Siberia rompió mucho más que sus costillas y su brazo; destrozó sus esperanzas de, por una vez formar parte de algo extraordinario.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo como mejor conocía, ofreciendo todo lo que tenia, dinero, contactos, ayuda, nuevas armaduras, armas a la media, pero, aparentemente no fue suficiente; su antiguo “equipo” le dio la espalda, le mintieron, tomaron todo lo que ofrecía y le habían dicho que no era suficiente, esos bastardos que, sin el, habrían tenido que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar siquiera la comida que el les daba, definitivamente habrían tenido que encontrar grandes empleos de tiempo completo para pagar cuartos como los que el proporciono o las comodidades que les dio; lo había hecho porque era lo que sabia hacer, lo que la gente en la que confiaba siempre agradeció, Happy, Pepper, Rhodey, la familia Rhodes, los Kenner, los Parker, pero, los “Vengadores” decidieron que no era suficiente y Rogers estaba convencido de que su amigo homicida valía mucho más que el, bueno, era divertido siempre ver un divorcio y quien se quedaba a los niños, pero Tony no iba a ser como aquellos que se tiraban cuando perdían, el era Tony Fucking Stark, iba a pelear y renacer de las cenizas mucho mejor.

Estaba agradecido de que sus IA´s fueran intuitivas y precavidas, algo que sin duda no habían aprendido de el, por lo que Friday llamó un equipo en cuanto la pelea comenzó e hizo que Pepper hablara con el gobierno ruso en su nombre, lo que le evitaba tener que estar respondiendo a los Acuerdos. Nunca espero que de la nave medica salieran Vision y el niño araña y lo ayudaran a subir donde Cho ya tenia algunas de sus maquinas para comenzar a trabajar en él, tomó casi 10 semanas, un equipo de expertos y un Banner intentando redimirse al ayudar con Extremis para dejarlo no solo en forma sino mejor que nunca, el sabia que Rogers atacaría la Balsa y no impidió que sucediera, simplemente envió a Visión a darles una ultima oportunidad, solo ese chico Scott decidió tomarla y, por lo que había escuchado de Hope Pym, los pocos días que paso con “Los Héroes más poderosos del planeta” habían sido suficientes para que entendiera que todo eso era solo un berrinche hacia Stark creyéndose superiores, la CEO había prometido una mejor cooperación de Pym Tch con S.I. y ambos firmaron los acuerdos como Avispa y Hombre Hormiga, así que no había nada que lamentar por ahí.

Lidiar con el regaño de Pepper y de Rhodey fue, quizá, lo más difícil, los preocupó demasiado, pero sobre todo el regaño el pudo ver el miedo, tenían mucho miedo de perderlo y eso lo hizo reafirmar su decisión, era por esto que el luchaba, por que nadie tuviera esa cantidad de miedo de perder a sus seres queridos, el sabia sobre héroes y sabia que muchos no lo verían como uno, bueno, mal por ellos, trató de jugar con los estándares de otros y aunque lo hacían ver como menos el sabia que siempre estaba arriba de las expectativas y que ahora el tendría que subir las suyas, tendría el mejor equipo de héroes, quizá era algo del ego del que Romanov siempre hablaba, pero estaba seguro de que no solo lograría un equipo, sino quizá, la paz mundial y no necesitaría nunca más a los renegados.

Fue así como junto un equipo legal con Hank McCoy, Jennifer Walters y Matt Murdock a la cabeza para hacer las reformas necesarias a los Acuerdos de manera que les permitiera trabajar y que los diferentes héroes del mundo tuvieran bases de operación y los equipos fueran equitativos. Meses después de eso Thor llegó con una horda de asgardianos y otros renegados espaciales pidiendo asilo y protección de un titan loco, si las estimaciones de todos eran correctas tenían dos años para estar listos y bueno, nadie los desaprovecho, incluso los villanos, en su mayoría, habían firmado algo así como un contrato de paz y cooperación hasta que pasará la emergencia, el mundo estaba listo para enfrentar al Titán y estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, por lo que las ruedas de prensa y las acciones mundiales que coordinaba eran lo único que el mundo vio por meses, claro que nunca espero que los “Renegados” fueran tan estúpidos, ¿Por qué creían que eran necesarios? El mundo había demostrado que no los querían ni los necesitaban y, por sus constantes “misiones” tenían cada vez más cargos colgando de sus cabezas, Tony incluso sabía por Shuri que T´Challa los había corrido y que si volvían a Wakanda los cazarían después de que arruinaran uno de los intentos de quitar las palabras clave de Barnes y a Rogers no le gustaran los resultados preliminares.

Ahí estaban, entrando en su torre sin permiso como si les perteneciera y exigiendo hablar con el mientras pasaba el día con sus hijos y su marido, ninguno de ellos se movió cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas y los Vengadores estaba completamente boquiabiertos cuando lo vieron sentado en un sillón, sus ojos antes chocolate ahora tenían un azul eléctrico que recordaba inquietantemente el reactor de arco que solía estar en su pecho, sus piernas estaban en un pantalón de mezclilla terriblemente ajustado y descansaban en las piernas de un hombre de tez morena que vestía con jeans y una camiseta sencilla, con mechones de canas a las orillas de su cabeza y una barba muy parecida a la del genio mecánico, sus ojos eran azules verdosos y a Steve le parecieron dagas.

El capitán no esperaba que todo lo que Tony parecía hacer en televisión fuera real, había visto los diferentes complejos de los Vengadores y estaba seguro que, cuando volvieran, el tendría el control sobre los diferentes equipos ya que Tony no tenia idea de trabajar en equipo, esperaba que la salud del genio estuviera optima para que sirviera de algo en la batalla por venir pero por supuesto, lo suficientemente débil para poder manejarlo, no era un idiota, sabia que solo era por la salud desmejorada por los excesos del genio y que en realidad no había querido matarlos que seguía vivo después de Siberia, así que, la imagen de este Tony poderoso y firme que se había levantado de la comodidad de su sillón viéndolos como si no fueran más que basura era aterradora, Steve de inmediato supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando Natasha se puso tensa esperando que Tony hablara.

\- ¿Experimentando contigo mismo Stark? ¿Que no aprendiste nada? - gruño Wanda con las manos de un rojo brillante-

\- Entonces ¿debía dejarse experimentar por HYDRA solo porque estaba molesto? - la voz de uno de los niños que seguían en la sala sonó con diversión y veneno- Bueno, tu sabrías de eso ¿no es así _HYDRA BITCH?_

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue sorprendente para todos, el chico había creado un escudo que absorbió la magia de Wanda y de inmediato el otro adulto estaba en posición de ataque y un traje salido de la nada rodeo al último niño, el mismo que había peleado contra ellos en Alemania si el traje no mentía.

\- Parece que las brujas no soportan la verdad- el chico arácnido dijo divertido- VIERNES, reproduce Despacito – se burló el chico ganándose una risotada del otro niño

\- Lo juro, les quitare el internet a ustedes dos- gruño el desconocido-

\- Quizá tu deberías actualizarte Stephanie- bromeo el genio- enserio, incluso yo entendí eso.

\- Tony no tenemos tiempo para esto- gruño Steve- Necesitamos comenzar un plan para la amenaza que viene, necesito que me des acceso a los complejos para comenzar a trabajar con los equipos y poder guiarlos

La risa del genio lleno todo el lugar por lo que parecía una eternidad

\- Espera, entonces ahora de pronto te interesa la amenaza que te dije que venia, esa que vi cuando salve Nueva York de una bomba nuclear y de la que estuve hablando hasta que me dijeron que “lo superara”, aquella amenaza que me enseño tu bruja aquí presente cuando se metió a mi cabeza mostrándome la muerte y destrucción y que me hizo crear a Ultron hasta que el cetro se apodero del proyecto, la misma amenaza por la que te dije que debíamos firmar los acuerdos- el genio bufo divertido- Interesante.

\- Crece Stark, esto es mucho más grande que tu maldito ego- Clint gruñó-

\- Por supuesto que lo es cerebro de pájaro- se burlo Tony- por eso me preparé, por eso le di al mundo no solo un grupo de héroes que “creen que las mejores manos son las suyas” sino una institución llena de equipos de héroes terrícolas e incluso espaciales que han estado por el último año planeando como derrotar la amenaza que viene, una tan grande que hizo que los mismos villanos unieran fuerza con nosotros mientras ustedes se escondían

\- No puedes confiar en los villanos Stark- gruño Steve-

\- Eso es exactamente lo que no hago, por eso ninguno de ustedes fue, es, o será solicitado- se burlo- verán, el código del villano, si, enserio existe, es algo complejo pero firme, tienen honor al contrario de ustedes, cuando todo pase volveremos a pelear y semi odiarnos, pero eso, será algo que ustedes no verán… por cierto Clint- miro al hombre con diversión- espero que encontraras los papeles de divorcio interesantes, se que Coop, Lila y el pequeño Edwin estaban muy emocionados por poder entregar al fin los papeles de adopción a su nuevo padre

Clint se tensó, Laura había usado una única vez la línea segura que tenían solo para informarle del divorcio, del cambio de nombre de su hijo menor y de la decisión de la corte de rescindir sus derechos parentales, no fue sino hasta hace unos meses que, además, Clint se entero de la nueva relación de su ex y ahora eso, algo en su mente se apago y saco una flecha apuntando directo a la cabeza de Tony quien sonrió

-¿No vas a detenerlo Steve? - pregunto aunque era claro que no tenia esperanza en eso

\- No has aprendido nada Tony, vinimos aquí con la intención de perdonarte y dejarte arreglar tus errores…

La voz de Steve se cortó con la risa del desconocido que sorprendió a todos, los niños parecían divertidos y Tony sonreía enternecido con un brillo especial en su mirar, no fue hasta que el hombre se calmó que todo continuó

\- ¿Ya puedo? - el niño aparentemente mágico hablo-

\- Adelante chico- Tony se giró avanzando de regreso a la sala- son todos tuyos-

El sonido de la flecha de Clint sorprendió a Steve pero más le sorprendió ver un portal que se abría antes de que golpeara la cabeza de Tony y después el grito de dolor de Clint cuando su propia flecha se enterró en su trasero, Steve pudo ver a Natasha haciéndose a un lado en silencio, como queriendo pasar desapercibida para abandonarlos, sin embargo el chico araña la atrapo en sus redes contra la pared 

\- Parece que la pequeña araña roja no ha aprendido lo que es lealtad…

Con esa distracción nadie noto al niño restante abrir un enorme portal y no fue hasta que cayeron por el que lo hicieron, cayendo con fuerza en una celda de contención de La Balsa, viendo a Tony ponerse de pie en la orilla con aquel desconocido sujetando su cintura, eran aterradores juntos, Tony parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de calidez hacia ellos y ahora Steve podía verlo; solo hasta que Natasha cayó envuelta en redes a su lado fue que Tony sonrió.

 _\- Diviértanse-_ les guiño un ojo antes de que el portal se cerrara.

En el conteo de los daños Steve se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido, las alas de Sam habían dejado de funcionar en cuanto entraron a la torre, la magia de Wanda había desaparecido y ella aseguraba que era culpa del misterioso hombre que acompañaba a Stark; Clint tenía una flecha en el trasero y Natasha una conmoción y terror en sus ojos, al parecer, el chico mágico se había metido en su cabeza con la magia que había absorbido de Wanda; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los separaran en diferentes celdas sin comunicación, pero fue una abierta burla cuando se les permitió ver, a través de una pantalla de marca Stark como esos equipos trabajan como un reloj bien afinado al mando de Tony y como fue este quien terminó con la amenaza. Para Steve, lo más doloroso y lo que lo había hecho rendirse fue el ver a Bucky darle la mano a Stark con su nuevo brazo de los colores del antiguo traje del hombre, el había arriesgado todo por Bucky y ahora el lo había olvidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna idea por favor díganmela.


End file.
